In Storybrooke
by kazykim13
Summary: It has been a few months since Mulan and Aurora have started to live in Storybrooke with the others. Meeting all the wonderful people of Storybrooke, and also the not so wonderful of people. Mulan has taken a job helping Emma with her Sheriff duties and Aurora has taken a job in the diner with Ruby.
1. Chapter 1

Mulan awoke at the alarm clock screeching in her ears. She grumbled and cursed under her breath. She was perfectly fine without it, but the stubborn blonde insisted she get one. Filled with annoyance she immediately threw it against the wall, breaking it into pieces. Even though she has been in this strange new world with Aurora for awhile, she still couldn't adjust to the newer things, like the alarm clock. Aurora woke with the startle of both the alarm clock ringing and the banging of it against the wall. Mulan, smiled at the broken clock that laid on the floor, and got out of the bed to get herself ready for her sheriff duties. "Mulan...?" Aurora laid up from the other side of the bed, worry filling her eyes. Mulan looked over her shoulder, "Hm?"

"Are you feeling okay?" Aurora kept the blanket on her body from how chilly the early morning was. Mulan nodded, she wasn't really in the mood to talk or explain her actions. Even though a few months ago, they had a talk about her being able to change for Aurora's sake, she still couldn't adjust very well. Aurora knew the Warrior was still hurt from setting her sword and armor aside. Mulan started to undress from her pj's-shorts and a tank top-into her more casual work clothes, which consisted of a black shirt, blue jeans, and of course the signature bronze leather jacket, which Aurora bought for her, thinking it was cute for Mulan's slender body. Aurora got out of the bed and headed toward Mulan's tense back. She hugged her from behind, even though the Warrior wasn't finished putting her clothes on. Mulan felt Aurora's warm breath on her own bare back, chills running up and down her spine from the contact of her. "I hope you have a wonderful day." Aurora whispered into Mulan's back, smiling. Mulan smiled, she let Aurora embrace her for a few quiet moments, until she really had to leave. Aurora helped Mulan put on her leather jacket, loving the sleek look that made Mulan look both strong and beautiful. "I'll bring you some lunch as always!" Aurora said waving to her Warrior who waved back skipping down the stairs of the apartment. Aurora leaned against the opening of the door, thinking _She doesn't have to keep it in. There was nothing in our land for us anyways... But I don't blame her, she misses being a Warrior. _

Mulan was sitting at the Sheriff's desk taking calls from a million people who lost either there cat or their dog, either way, Mulan was getting frustrated and kept telling them the animal shelter would be the better option. Mulan slammed the phone down before slouching in her chair. She looked around the empty room filled with cabinets, papers, and the small jail cell. She began to look out the small windows that were kept high up, gazing at the sky and how the sun was so bright on this day. _Being Sheriff sure has its perks..._ Mulan fiddled with a pen before she heard the door opening, she glanced at the clock, seeing it wasn't even noon yet. "Aurora, I thought you were coming for lun-" Mulan looked over to see a woman dressed nicely in a bright yellow dress, carrying books. "B-belle! I didn't know you were coming" Mulan stood a bit embarrassed, no one knew of Mulan and Aurora being together. Belle smiled wide, "How have you been Sheriff?" she says laughing at the thought of Mulan a sheriff. "It's been..." Mulan tries to think of words than bland and boring "Well." Mulan scrunched her eyebrows, that was not what she wanted to say. Belle grinned, "Well, I know how much Aurora loves to read so I brought you these books to give to her." Mulan blushes, knowing Belle doesn't know anything, but she still feels shy about the subject. "Thanks, I'll be sure to swing by and give them to her." Mulan smiling knowing how kind Belle has been the past days both to her and Aurora Before Belle went to leave, seeing Mulan set the books in her messenger bag, she began to ask Mulan about how she felt in this world. "Do you like it here?"

"It's fine, It's interesting."

"Are you sure? Do you like your job?" Mulan was stuck there, she didn't really see any action in her profession, but she didn't know what else to do. "Well, if you want to keep busy, I need a lot of help in the library, especially carrying books and stuff. So If you want to swing by I could use the muscle." Belle hugged Mulan before leaving to get back to the Library. Mulan sat in her chair, looking at the books Aurora requested, she began to think about the possibility of working with Belle. _Well, this job its great and all..._ Mulan looked around the room once more, _No it's not. But actually doing something other than sitting in an empty room taking calls...I could use the constant busyness of helping Belle with organizing books and sorts...and besides, Aurora is plenty busy at her fun job. _Mulan swung her char around watching the blur of the bleak office. _I'll consider it._

When it was about 2 PM Mulan was already bored out of her mind. She filed all the files, cleaned the room, twice, made sure all the keys worked, and even started reading one of Aurora's books. By the time she was halfway done she heard the door open. She set the book down and saw Aurora with her lunch. Aurora happily skipped toward Mulan, "Mulan~ I brought your lunch!" Aurora set the bag down on the desk as Mulan walked up at pulled Aurora near her by her apron. "I've been so bored!" Mulan said as she leaned against the desk with Aurora in-between her legs. "What did you do today?" Aurora asked as their fingers played a game of entanglement. "Ohhh, you know cleaning, more cleaning. And oh! Filing." Mulan grinned beginning to kiss Aurora's neck. "Mu-Mulan! I've got to get back to the diner!" Aurora tried to speak without groaning all her words. "Right this second?" Mulan kissing Aurora's pulse point, moving upward nipping her ear gently. "Yes...Ruby..she doesn't know..." Aurora was beginning to get enthralled by Mulan's seductive kisses. "That we are together." Aurora finally pushing herself from Mulan, who slightly grinned from their little sexual fest. "Oh! And Belle brought these for you." Mulan picked up the books from her bag, along with the one that she started to read. "this one is actually quite interesting. This character is named Aurora and-" Aurora began to blush taking the book away from Mulan's fingers. Aurora shyly smiled, "I just wanted to see how they portrayed me in this world..." Aurora's face went red looking down at the floor. Mulan came closer to Aurora putting her arms around her, still looking at her. "well, they forgot to mention how beautiful you are, and how you are in love with a Warrior. The fierce, brave, strong Mulan." Mulan laughed kissing Aurora's nose. Aurora giggled, "You forgot mesmerizing because I'm going to be yelled at!" Aurora gave Mulan a quick kiss on her cheek, taking the books and left the office quickly. Mulan smiled as she watched her love leave. _I've really got to get a new job..._

Mulan, after her shift was over, headed to the diner to come collect Aurora and a cup if juice. Mulan didn't really like the taste of coffee, only adored the smell. Mulan walked in the diner that was reduced to a few familiar faces, she nodded hi to grumpy, Charming, Snow, and Emma. Mulan sat at the front of the counter, watching her little busy bee make coffee and donuts. "Hey Mulan!" Ruby came around handing her a glass of homemade juice. "Hello Ruby, how's the diner today?" Mulan gave a smile before sipping her juice. "it was really busy! We had a lot of people wanting lunch today, especially a deliver." Ruby joked about Aurora being late. Mulan stopped breathing, she wasn't ready to say anything about their relationship. Aurora hurried over nudging Ruby, "she's lying. We had like...4 people ask for deliveries." Aurora smiled tensely at Mulan, who gulped down her juice. Before any more awkwardness came to Mulan, she felt a hard pat on her back, turning around she saw Emma. "Hello ms. Swan."  
"Mulan, hey have I told you that your duty really shows in this jacket."  
"You are quite funny Emma. For someone who has none." Mulan and Emma exchanged hardy laughs before Mulan dropped the question of quitting. "Is the office too boring for your courageous lifestyle?" Emma grinned letting out a grunt-laugh. "it's just, not busy enough for me." Mulan shrugged finishing off her juice. Emma nodded in agreement and understanding. "I understand, nothing really happens...only when Regina or Cora do something..." Emma says a little hushed. "well, I won't hold it against you, but if any troubles stirs I'll be sure to call you and your sword out as Sheriff." Mulan smiled delighted, she patted Emma on the arm before returning to Aurora and Ruby, who were engaged in a very serious conversation of giggles. Mulan glanced at the clock seeing it was about closing time for Granny's, which was 8pm. "Ready to go?" Mulan asked interrupting the conversation. Aurora still laughing replied a breathy yes and began taking her apron off. Mulan set the glass on the counter while reaching in her back pocket for money. "Thanks for the juice! I really need to learn how to make it." Mulan said before strolling off with Aurora. As they walked out the door, Emma called out snickering, "go buy a blender juice princess!" Mulan eyed Emma before the closed. As soon as they walked around the quiet alley, Aurora took Mulan's hands, which were colder than Hers, and sighed happily. "I'm really glad we came here!" Aurora squealed. Mulan kissed Aurora's head, she couldn't help but feel all bubbly inside. "What were you and Emma talking about?" Aurora asked swaying their hands like a Child would. "oh y'know, that I'll be getting a new job." Mulan couldn't help the giddiness in her voice. "Really?! Where?"  
"At Belle's Library...if that's okay with you, Princess?" Mulan looked over at Aurora serious, she didn't want any jealousy or weirdness about it. "No! I think it's great. Ruby has been telling me how much help Belle needs, I was actually going to ask you about it!" Mulan smiled knowing the night couldn't get any better.


	2. Chapter 2

Mulan opened the door for Aurora, who sank onto the couch tired. "Don't fall asleep, dear" Mulan called out opening the fridge taking out some food for them. "oh, I won't." Aurora replied already half asleep. "if you wake up, maybe I can make you my famous wonton and vegetable soup." Mulan taking out the ingredients, waving them at Aurora, who immediately awoke and arose from the couch. "I told you I'm not." They both smiled at each other. Mulan and Aurora sat on the couch, huddled under a blanket, watching TV. "I still don't understand how they do it..." Aurora says staring at the TV. Mulan nods her head, "it's strange magic...to have memories like that appear like a magic mirror." Then an infomercial came on about blenders and making juice. Mulan almost fell off the couch as she watched how the magical box swirled whole fruit making the wonderful juice she drank every day. Mulan looked at Aurora will all seriousness, "We need that magical glass box." Aurora scooted closer to Mulan, happily eating her soup. It was about 10PM when Mulan and Aurora headed to their bed. Mulan always slept on her back while Aurora slept on her side, with her arm around Mulan. Both girls fell asleep right away from their day's work and also endlessly watching TV.

The next morning was colder than the day before. Mulan awoke early for her new shift at the library. She felt Aurora cuddling closely to her from how cold it was. Mulan glanced at the window, guessing from the sun barely coming out, it was about 6am. Mulan tried her best to move Aurora's overbearing arms and body quietly so she would awoke her Sleeping Beauty. Successfully, Mulan crept out of the bed, tucking in Aurora, and got dressed for her day. She wore casual clothes, knowing she would probably just be sorting books. Mulan made some leftover soup and set out some for Aurora later. Mulan came back into the their room kissing Aurora's cheek before leaving for work. The morning was brisk and cold, Mulan stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets while she walked towards the library. She could see her breath in the chill air. _It's so cold...is it winter already?_ Mulan, as she waited for the crosswalk to turn green, she happenly met up with Ruby. "Hello Ruby!" Mulan said smiling, feeling her cheeks become stuff from the chill. Ruby smiled her big white smile, always grateful, "Hey! Early shift at the sheriff's office?" Ruby asked, her hands also in her coat pockets. Ruby wore a big red hat covering he ears, her cheeks also showed the tinge of pink from the chill air, but she looked cozy. "Actually, I'll be working for Belle at the library." Mulan smiled from the excitement of her new job. "that's always fun! Belle has been saying she needed help! Good for you!"  
"Aurora actually told me that as well." Ruby nodded, "And how are you and Aurora adjusting?" Ruby asked, the crosswalk finally turning green, both girls walked together. "It's been good...I broke the alarm clock yesterday..." Mulan laughed remembering how annoyed she was with it that morning. Ruby laughed loud, "and how about you two? With the whole roommate situation? If you need another place I would understand."  
Mulan blushed, "We're fine, together. I mean we're fine living together." Mulan couldn't believe she was stumbling over her words. All Ruby did was smile her happy smile, "well! This is me, see you around when you pick up Aurora?"  
"of course!" Mulan waved goodbye and walked quickly to the library, every minute seemed colder.

Mulan was already kept busy by the boxes of books that needs to be moved, sorted, and placed in the correct shelf. Mulan had fun looking at all the sorts of books that this world offered. She never knew this world would be so literate. She also saw a lot of contemporary books that made her grin in the stupidity. Then, from the other room Belle called out, "Hey Mulan! Could you help me with this?!" Mulan stretched her legs as she arose from the pile of books laud out on the floor. Mulan saw Belle was struggling with a box that was placed at the top shelf in the storage room. Mulan rushed over bracing the bottom if the box and Belle pulled it out slowly. Mulan set the box down carefully, curiously looking inside the box. It had the name "Grimm tales" on top if each book. Mulan couldn't help but pick one book up, she dusted the top and saw the title, "Little Briar-Rose" Mulan couldn't help but just stare at the title. She opened it and flipped through some pages, she saw a very similar woman to Aurora, cursed by pricking her finger, then true Love's kiss breaks the curse. Mulan set the book back in the box, she couldn't help but think if Phillip was really ment for Aurora, maybe she and Aurora were a mistake. Belle noticing the sudden change in Mulan's face she of course asks, "what's wrong?"  
"Oh, nothing..." Mulan picks the box up ready t take it to her pile of other books to sort. "Mulan...?" Mulan turned looking at Belle, "What happened with Phillip?" Mulan gulped, knowing the answer to that wasn't the best story she liked to tell. Especially because it leads to why Mulan and Aurora came together.

Mulan and Belle sat in the pile of unsorted books as Mulan taked of what had happened with Phillip. Mulan excluded many of the details of how Aurora brought back her heart from the candle, but conveyed that Phillip couldn't return. Belle's eyes were glued to the Warrior's. The whole story came to a great shock towards Belle, and also sadness. She couldn't help but empathize over the fragile Princess' emotions. Mulan finished her story without mentioning or even hinting towards Aurora's feelings. And her own. Mulan's hands became sweaty from her story, more for the fact she gutted the story completely leaving out the 'whys and hows' of the whole journey. But she notched Belle was completely content with what she was told and didn't mention anything of the sorts. Mulan cleared her throat, "well, I'll get back to work..." Mulan started to shuffle the books into piles once more, carefully placing the right books in the right piles. Belle saw the uneasiness in Mulan and didn't ask any more questions.

It was about 2pm when Aurora walked through the library door, having the little bell sound from her entrance. Belle came walking from the back greeting her with a smile, "Aurora! What brings you here?" Belle asked hugging the small girl. Belle couldn't help but look at how well the Princess looked even from the tragedy she has gone through. She looked at ease with herself. "I just brought Mulan's lunch." Aurora giving a quick smile, looking past her seeing Mulan hard at word, the silk-black hair of the Warrior swayed back and forth from every movement she made. Belle noticed her attention was driven toward Mulan so she just pointed to where Mulan was and left the girls to chat a while. Aurora quietly set the bag down on a nearby table, crept her way to Mulan's slender back, that was hunched a bit from her checking the books she just put on the shelf. Aurora slid her arms through Mulan's, wrapping herself close to her. "Hello~ hard at work I see?"  
"I am." Mulan felt the Princess smile on her back. "Is this job more suitable for my Warrior?"  
"hmmm. It pleases me, so yes." Mulan rested her hands onto Aurora who was swaying Mulan side to side. "And how is your day?" Mulan asked turning her head to see Aurora's face. Her eyes were closed, listening to Mulan's heartbeat. "It's really busy today..." Aurora opened one eye, like a child, looking up at Mulan's brown eyes. Mulan unwrapped Aurora's arms and faced her, "You should get going then. I'll pick you up later, as usual." Aurora gave a small pout and went to lean in for a kiss. Mulan, who suddenly had the urge to look out the corner of her eye, she saw Belle coming back into the room reading a book. Mulan coughed awkwardly toward Aurora, who immediately understood and left her coldly. Aurora gave a quick wink and was on her way. "She had to leave so soon?" Belle asked glancing up from the book, shelving it near Mulan. "yeahh, Granny's is busy this time of day." Mulan quickly turned getting back to her sorting. M_aybe everyone will understand? That a Princess can fall in love with a Warrior...?_

It was already closing time for the diner and Aurora was still waiting for Mulan patiently. She sat at the counter, juice in hand, just looking toward the door every so often. "Mulan still not here?" Ruby called from inside the kitchen. "No..." Aurora said sadly, looking down at the Warrior's favorite juice. "Well, how about I show you how to use a blender?" Ruby asked popping her head from the kitchen's window-opening. Aurora smiled, eager to learn new things from this world, also remembering Mulan wanted to buy a blender just last night.


	3. Chapter 3

Mulan ran from the library apologizing under her breath, _Aurora! I'm so sorry I just-_ Mulan ran across the street without seeing a car nearby, the glare of the bright headlights stared her down, as the car honked and screeched towards her. Mulan's eyes widened from the sudden metal contraption making its way toward her. She felt the sudden bang of cold metal hit her side full force, then everything went black.

Aurora and Ruby were laughing and giggling while the blender worked it's juicy magic. Aurora watched the swirl of colors blend into one beautiful shade of pink. _Mulan will love this!_ "Hey Aurora?" Ruby asked stopped the blender's loud buzzing. Aurora looked at Ruby with all ears and eyes. "Why don't you have this? For Mulan? So she doesn't need to waste money here with juice?" Aurora's eyes beamed with happiness, her smile was radiant and it seemed like it reflected like the sun because Ruby soaked up all that happiness showing her smile showing all her teeth. Suddenly, a screeching and from a car was heard from outside the granny, then nothing. Ruby and Aurora looked toward the windows, seeing some lights of cars turn off and some people rushing over to see the commotion. Aurora began to walk toward the window, pushing her face to the window to see what has happened. Then, sirens of an ambulance rushed passed, sirens on. Aurora looked toward Ruby worried, who was getting both their coats to go outside. Ruby quickly locked up the diner and both girls walked arm and arm briskly walking toward the scene. Emma and Charming were on scene blocking the already packed crowd from getting any closer. Charming's booming voice could be heard over the frazzled people, "Please! Everyone step back!" Aurora and Ruby could hardly see what was going on, only seeing a car on scene and something on the floor. Aurora and Ruby pushed their ways through the pack of whispering people. Finally, Aurora and Ruby managed to stumble toward the front, Aurora looked toward Emma who was inspecting the car dragging what looked like a man from out of town, he was unconscious with blood from his head. It didn't look too serious but Aurora couldn't tell from the darkness if the night. Then, Aurora looked toward where Charming was, he was knelt down examining another body on the floor. All Aurora could see was long, black hair that was spread across the asphalt. Aurora's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. "Mulan..." Aurora barely speaking. Her chest tightened and tears poured from her eyes. "Mulan!" Aurora screamed in horror. Ruby suddenly felt Aurora drop her hand and next thing she was across the barrier and frantically running toward Mulan's body. Ruby ran to get her, seeing both Emma and Charming turn to the screaming girl. Aurora dropped to her knees, seeing the bruised and hurt Mulan, she wasn't moving at all. Aurora's hands were sweaty and trembling, she could barely lift her hand to even brush away the strands of stray hairs that laid in Mulan's bruised and blood-stained face. the paramedics began to take away the stranger and also rushed to Mulan's very still body, pushing Aurora away who was fighting back fiercely. Emma and Ruby rushed to the wailing girl who didn't want to leave Mulan's side now. Ruby held Aurora back, who cried into her arms as Emma hopped in the back of the ambulance with Mulan in the stretcher. Before the doors closed Emma shouted toward them, "Call everyone, and tell them to get to the ER now. Mulan's hurt."

Aurora still didn't stop crying, she was overwhelmed with the emotions of shock. The whole gang of Snow, Belle, Henry, Grumpy and the dwarves, and even Regina came into the ER seeing the ecstatic Aurora and Ruby who was still holding her. Snow came up to Ruby worried, "What happened?" Ruby in her most quiet voice responded, "Someone in a car hit Mulan..." everyone looked at the small fragile girl who couldn't even collect herself. Snow came to Aurora, putting her Han on her back to soothe the girl. Ruby looked toward Regina more surprised but also keenly, she wasn't sure why Regina came, or why she even cared. Everyone felt useless in this position, only hoping for the best for Mulan and her distressed friend. Emma came from the ER doors toward them. Aurora looked up with swollen, red eyes sniffling and trying to slow her breaths. "Mulan is in the intensive care unit. She had some broken ribs, sprained wrists, and she wasn't breathing when they brought her in..." Aurora's eyes welled up again hearing all this news, she didn't know where her Warrior was. Looking last Emma seeing into the long white, bare hallways that seemed colder inside than where she was. Emma saw Regina for a split second before going back to the news. "She's stable, but barely alive...but they said she must be. Fighter because she would have been dead by now." Emma weaning smiling looking at Aurora. All eyes looked toward Aurora who sniffled, smiling her best, "Mulan's a Warrior. Of course she will fight for her life." Snow rubbed Aurora's back as she spoke. "She's strong. She will get through this, besides she has you. Her dearest friend..." Aurora wanted to show herself more than a good friend but now was not the time.

After several hours, Grumpy and the dwarves, telling Aurora his condolences. Ruby, Belle, Snow, Charming and Emma waited in the waiting room with Aurora, who insisted they could have left, especially because Henry was tired but he wanted to show his sincere spirit. Regina, Emma and Henry all sat together, for once, calmly. Aurora was pacing around the waiting room still worried, she couldn't think of how to relax. Ruby and Belle insisted Aurora at least sit down but Aurora would shake her head, her eyes were bloodshot, swollen, and dark circles began forming under her eyes. Snow and Charming tried to start small talk with Aurora, but she was hardly listening. Then, what seemed like years to Aurora, Dr. Whale came through the double doors of the waiting room, with a smile. Looking at the whole party of people who stood as he came in. "Mulan will be just fine. She has some spirit. She is able to take visitors, but she might be still out from the anesthetics, or she's sleeping, either way, you can go visit her." Aurora quickly walked passed him, only focusing in her task; get to Mulan's side. Emma patted the doctor's arm as everyone passed. Aurora was seating right next to Mulan, her fingers already intertwined with Mulan's limp fingers. Mulan's hands were cold, and all Aurora saw in the room was machines and the buzzing and beeping of them. She first saw the black cloth around Mulan's wrists, a square attachment clamped onto Mulan's finger, a needle in her arm with some plastic tube coming from it that attached to bags of, what looked like, water. also, she noticed the plastic tube wrapped under her nose which was connected to another machine. Aurora saw the bandages on Mulan's forehead from where her head probably scrapped the asphalt. All Aurora could do was cry again, all these machines hooked up to Mulan scared her more than when they were in the forest and those wolves attacked. Aurora didn't understand all the attachments but she knew that they helped her more than herbs and roots from the woods. Everyone quietly came into the room to say some things to the unconscious Mulan. Emma told Henry to say something so she and Regina could take him home. Henry hugged Aurora and told her to be strong because Mulan wouldn't like her crying. Aurora smiled and said goodbye to him. Emma told Regina she was going talk to Dr. Whale about the other patient before going. Regina could only smile sadly for Aurora before leaving. Snow and Charming both hugged Aurora as well before leaving with saying a small get well for Mulan. Both Belle and Ruby told Mulan that Aurora was strong and she had to wake up to see her be strong. ruby asked if Aurora wanted her to stay but Aurora strongly insisted they leave, hinting she wasn't going to leave anytime soon. Once she was alone, Aurora began to deeply talk about what she felt and how her day was great as well. She told Mulan that she was so thankful to have met her and how, without her, she wouldn't be living in this new world. "Mulan...you have to wake up because..." Aurora tried to keep a smile without all the tears, "because I got you that blender you wanted...and because," Aurora came close to Mulan's face. Resting her cheek against Hers, closing her eyes. "because I love you." Aurora smiled, tears escaping from Aurora's closed eyes, dripping onto the hospital bed. "I can't wait to use my blender..." Mulan replied in a very hushed, raspy voice. Aurora looked up seeing the Warrior pry out a smile from all the pain she felt, she knew it hurt her even when she breathed. Aurora felt Mulan weakly wrap her fingers into her hands, still half closing her eyes. Aurora and Mulan sat in each other's comfort until both fell asleep together. Aurora was laying down from her chair, her head right next to Mulan's. Both breathing softly, together, like one body.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Aurora still was next to Mulan tired from her waiting. Ruby came by to give Aurora breakfast but noticed she didn't even touch the waffles. "Are you feeling okay?" Ruby sincerely asked as she sat next to Aurora, glancing down at Mulan every once in awhile. "I'll feel better when I know Mulan will fine..." The corners of her lips quivered into a small smile, her fingers grazing through Mulan's silky hair, keeping her gaze down. Ruby touched Aurora's shoulder hoping she would look toward her, once she did Ruby whispered, "Mulan wouldn't want to see you like this...she would want to have you happy." Ruby left with that, and walked out the door. Aurora sat there watching the rise and fall of Mulan's chest, thinking of how Mulan would feel on how she acted now. Aurora sat up looking at herself in the small mirror that was put on the bed stand next to Mulan. Aurora saw how sunken her eyes were, how pale her skin has gotten, and also she noticed her hair was a mess. _Ruby is right...Mulan wouldn't want me to act this way...especially because I'm not taking care of myself._ She had made up her mind. She was going to freshen up, bring fresh clothes, come back and be with Mulan, happy and refreshed. Aurora kissed Mulan's head whispering she'll be back soon.

Aurora quickly got into their apartment stepping into the shower. After her shower, Aurora changed Into a pink dress that Mulan loves on her. She went in front if the mirror and looked at herself in the dress. She began to giggle from the thought of Mulan seeing her in this dress. She grabbed a few sets of clothes for Mulan and left the house.

As Aurora got into Mulan's room, she was so surprised to see everyone in the room talking and laughing with Mulan, who was indeed giving a smile. Everyone turned toward the opening of the door, Aurora felt the blood rush to her cheeks as everyone stared at her. "Aurora! We thought we could all come by and see how Mulan was!" Belle said with a smile. Everyone looked cheerful and Mulan looked like she was having fun with everyone. Aurora put a smile on and told everyone how kind they were to come. Everyone went back to chatting and laughing with the Warrior. Aurora shrunk herself in the corner just watching how everyone lit up the room. Just an hour ago, the room felt cold and despairing, now the mood was completely changed. Aurora felt her heart sink again, but this time from the jealousy she felt toward everyone. She saw Emma joking with Mulan, Snow and Charming were chatting with Mulan as well, putting a smile on her face. Aurora felt the tears ready to pour out, but thankfully Dr. Whale came in to two everyone Mulan needed her rest. Everyone hurlers out saying goodbye to Mulan and forgetting Aurora altogether. Aurora felt defeated and followed the crowd out until she heard the small, breathy whisper of Mulan calling her, "Aurora...?" Aurora turned around, letting the door close behind her. Aurora stood at the center of Mulan's attention, she started to blush from her earlier fit. Mulan could read Aurora like an open book, "Come here silly..." Mulan's eyes were tired from all the guests that popped in on her by surprise. Mulan outstretched her weary hand, wanting to have Aurora come over. Aurora stepped forward taking her hand, still standing, she looked down at her Warrior's fingers and arm, she could see the purple bruises that invaded her beautiful tan skin, the black clothes that wrapped around her wrists for some purpose she didn't know. "They're called wrist braces. They help with the pains, so I don't injure them more..." Mulan giggled knowing it was a stupid name but they did indeed help her. Mulan felt a tear fall onto her arm. Mulan looked up with sad eyes, "What's wrong?" Aurora couldn't help but start to cry all over again. "I just hate not helping you heal..." Aurora's words were fumbled with each other, she could barely speak from her crying. Aurora sat down near her bed, just crying. Mulan lifted her hand, wiping the tears from Aurora's rosy cheeks, feeling the soft skin she hasn't felt, what seemed like forever. "It's not your fault. I was the one who forgot about the time..." Mulan lightened the mood with her smiles and caresses, Aurora held onto Mulan's arm like it was her life raft, all she could do was nod her head agreeing, but inside she should be blamed. "This is just scary. In the other land you never got injured like this."

"Well, There wasn't any cars there..." Mulan and Aurora both looked at each other, both laughing at Mulan's joke. Aurora giggled, hearing her Warrior still having the sense of humor, but she saw Mulan struggle from the broken ribs. "Yeah. I guess so!" Mulan grinned, she knew Aurora wouldn't be sad too long. "The nurses and Dr. Whale said you stayed the whole night." Aurora began to blush, she couldn't hide the fact she loved Mulan more than anything in the world. Mulan's eyes began to close from her tired day, but she tried with all her might to keep them open to admire the beauty of her Princess. "I got a blender for you." Aurora whispered, beaming. Mulan's thumb caressed Aurora's cheek, her eyes closed. "Now we can make juice and other stuff together!" Aurora smiled leaning closer to Mulan, who then opened her eyes. "It should be a sin to love someone so much." Mulan whispered, her voice and body was finally beginning to lose the battle of trying to stay awake. Aurora leaned in kissing Mulan gentle, even though Mulan's lips were chapped and cracked, the tenderness she felt from Mulan made it feel like she was kissing like any other time. Aurora left her Warrior to sleep and rest, for the next few weeks, she would have to recover and heal. Aurora walked toward the door, opening it she glanced back, seeing her Warrior already asleep. _I love you_

It took three hard weeks for Mulan to recover enough to e able to be discharged from the hospital. Mulan Pleaded not to be sent home in a wheelchair, but because her ribs were not fully healed, she had to be in one. Aurora came to collect Mulan and all the thugs she received as she was in the hospital. The whole way back to their home, Mulan couldn't stop talking about all the new things she learned about the hospital. Telling Aurora about the syringes, centrifuge, oxygen tanks, IV's, and even the x-rays. Mulan was very intrigued about the x-rays and how strange the magic was to be able to see inside someone. All Aurora could do was smile and listen to her Warrior talk endlessly. Finally they reached the apartment complex. Aurora knew she had to take the elevator, but she always feared using it. Aurora tried to stay calm and breathe but before they even called the elevator, Mulan could hear the short breaths Aurora was making. "I can just go alone Aurora..." Mulan turning slightly, wincing from the pain. "No...no no. I can go with you." Mulan saw the trembling in Aurora's hands as she squeezed the handles of the wheelchair. The elevator dinger and Aurora for a few seconds just stared in the empty space. Finally, she pushed Mulan in, still trembling. Her teeth began to chatter from the anxiety. Mulan leaned forward pressing the 8 button. Mulan reached behind to hold Aurora's trembling hand. The next few seconds felt like hours for Aurora, she tried to clear her mind and think of nothing. Her thoughts became clouded with scenarios and what ifs. Aurora squeezed Mulan's hand, hard, feeling her palms become sweaty. Finally, the elevator stopped with a sudden thud, the doors opened and Aurora pushed Mulan out practically running to their room. "Aurora, we should enter a race." Mulan snorted when they reached their room. Aurora took the key out sneering at Mulan as she opened the door. Mulan was so excited to be home. To be in the quiet solitude of their home. before Aurora could push Mulan in, she saw her struggling to get up, holding her side as she got up and walked a few steps to the inside. "Dr. Whale told me specifically for you NOT to get up and walk around..." Aurora said a little angry pushing the empty wheelchair inside and out of the way. Mulan hobbled to the couch a slowly set herself down. Mulan closed her eyes from the sudden tiredness that overwhelmed her. "Dr. Whale gave me a list of what you should eat and how to do the whole bath situation, and.." Aurora walked over to the couch, list in hand, intently reading the instructions. "And! It says-" Aurora looked up from the list seeing Mulan was already sleeping. Aurora's words fleeted away to a smile, she went to their room and got an extra blanket for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Mulan awoke an hour later, glancing around to where she was at. She saw in front of her a table filled with fruits and snacks to munch on. She felt Aurora's back at her feet. She heard the TV was very low and saw Aurora watching intently, reaching out sometimes to grab a pretzel or grape. Mulan watched as the distracted girl pop a grape in her mouth, chewing it slowly and reaching out for another. Mulan sighed happily just the little things she saw in Aurora made her feel light as air. Aurora looked over to Mulan, just noticing she awoke, "Good morning sunshine." Aurora smiled he prettiest smile. "well you missed the last episode of Runaways. So far Tracy left Brad because he lied about the car he stole. And now Deborah and Lacey are having some love going on so Dustin is jealous." Aurora talked so fast that Mulan barely picked up on what she said. "Aurora?" Aurora peeled he eyes away and stared deeply into her Warrior's eyes. Mulan scrunched her toes into her back, making her giggle from the ticklish sensation she felt. "How would you feel if we started to show everyone?" Mulan asked sincerely and seriously. "Show what?" Aurora asked munching on the grapes again. "Our love for each other. If we told everyone the real reason why we came...?" Aurora shut off the TV before stopping to chewing her grape for a moment to think of what Mulan said. Aurora swallowed, deep in thought, then a smile crept into her face. "I wouldn't mind!" Aurora's bright face lit up like a candle from initial thoughts. "Good." Mulan began to tickle Aurora with her toes, sharing this silly, and quiet moment with her. Aurora leaned down to kiss Mulan before asking, "Do you need anything?" Aurora's hushed voice seemed loud with all the stillness in the room.  
"Just more of your kisses." Mulan whispered back reaching out to cup Aurora's face. Mulan's fingers slid into Aurora's beautiful brunette locks, slightly gripping her hair. She felt Aurora's smile on her lips as Mulan pulled her closer for a more passionate kiss.

Mulan awoke uncomfortable from all the pillows around her body to protect her broken ribs from healing wrong. Mulan felt like her chest was constricted from the brace she had to wear while sleeping. But, Aurora's fingers that were locked with Her made her feel better, knowing Aurora was with her even in her dreams. She felt the slight twitching of Aurora's fingers. Mulan looked over seeing Aurora's closed eyes were rolling under her eyelids, silent inaudible words were escaping under Aurora's deep breaths. _She's dreaming_ Mulan smiled knowing the nightmares would no longer torment her Princess, anymore. Mulan just stared at her Sleeping Beauty, admiring every feature of her beautifully shaped face, the jasmine that was utter perfection, like it was chiseled by the very Ancestors of the most beautiful women that ever walked on the earth. Mulan tried to reach over the massive pillows to graze her fingers on Aurora's cheek, but she couldn't reach. Mulan felt her body roll, she silently fell to her side, feeling the very uncomfortable brace squeeze her chest, constricting her lungs. _of course..._ Mulan stretched her arm out, finally reaching Aurora's soft face, her fingers gentle brushed its way down to her semi-parted lips, where slow, deep breaths were being released. Mulan kept her fingers on Aurora's face, remembering the time when Aurora was haunted by her dreams and all she could do was watch the agony in her face. She remembered being jealous when Snow began to comfort her from the nightmares. Mulan lightly laughed at herself, _To see me now with Aurora, those moments before are trivial now..._ Mulan felt urge to go pee, but she couldn't seem to get up. No matter how hard to tried to roll herself off the bed, the pillows obstructed her way off. _Curse these pillows!_ Aurora awoke hearing Mulan struggling to get off the bed, rising she looked at Mulan confused. "What are you doing?" Aurora asked sleepily, still yawning out her sleepiness. "I have to use the restroom..." Mulan said huffing, giving up on trying to get out of the bed. Aurora smiled, still half asleep, got out of the bed and with one pull Mulan was on her feet. "Thank you! I'm about to release the flood gates!" Mulan hobbled quickly to the restroom, the brace made her back so straight that she looked like the walking dead getting to the bathroom. Aurora snorted at how funny Mulan looked with the brace, and from her lame joke.

It was warm Saturday evening and by the time is was 11 AM, Mulan felt suffocated in the apartment. "Aurora?" Mulan asked from the couch, staring out the window. The birds were singing and taking flight in the cloudless sky, the sky was as blue as Aurora's eyes. "yes?" Aurora called from the kitchen, cleaning the dishes from that morning. "Can we go outside? It's so warm, and nice..and my skin feels like it's dying away being trapped in our home." Mulan was mesmerized with the view they had. She could see the leaves of the trees gently sway from the cool fall breeze. "I'm almost done!" Aurora called giddy, this would be the first time they were going to be together, outside, ever since the accident.

Aurora covered Mulan with a blanket, who was sitting in the wheelchair. They fussed about the wheelchair for 5 minutes before Mulan slumped in not very happy. Aurora knew Mulan's stubbornness, and it was more evident when Mulan felt it threatened her sense of Honor. Aurora happily pushed Mulan on the sidewalk, both enjoying the weather and also the sights of the town. Many people they both haven't seen were also walking, soaking up the sun's refreshing rays. In the distance, Aurora saw the small playground that looked empty of kids. "Do you want to stop here?" Aurora asked unsure of where Mulan wanted to go. "Wherever you want to go." Mulan said with a bright smile, just happy to be outside. Aurora parked Mulan next to a bench, so they both could be close together. Aurora leaned her head on Mulan's shoulder, even though Mulan was bruised almost everywhere, she didn't feel the pain.

The sound of a car door shutting behind them startled both of them, who were enjoying the quiet outdoors. "Hey there Mulan, Aurora." Emma waved as she approached the two. Aurora and Mulan both smiled as she came around greeting both of them with hugs. Emma stood in front of them, chatting about the recent things Mulan missed as she was in the hospital, also talking about who hit her. "So the man who hit you turned out to be someone out of town, he seemed to be out cold when he hit you...and going way to fast." Emma said still thinking if the information she gathered. "anyways, how are you feeling?"  
"Hm, Better." Mulan shrugged, she could feel Aurora smile from the conversation about bringing their relationship to public. "Aurora has been helping me a lot."  
"Well, you always need a good friend." Emma smiled. "hmm, I think it's more like a good girlfriend." Mulan said sort of smugly, but she couldn't help the intense butterflies she felt in her stomach. Emma opened her mouth, then close it, opening it again and all came out was, "Oh! I-she. Hm. Good, that's good, about time if you ask me." Emma nodded, her brain still connecting the wires, but being smart about it as well. Aurora laughed. "When did this happen?" Emma asked giving Mulan a nudge with her fist. "Well, after you left. We had time to bond." Aurora said smiling still. Emma couldn't help but grin, she always saw then as a couple, but never really imagined both women actually committing to it. "It must have been all that armor, Women go crazy for stuff like that." Emma teased, seeing Aurora blushing at her comment. Mulan eyed Emma with a smug grin, "I guess so." Mulan replied. After the women exchanged laughter and talk, Emma said she had to leave, telling them she was actually on patrol. "Good to see you girls!" Emma called as she started the car and drove off. Aurora looked at Mulan all smiley, her cheeks were about to fall off from all the smiling. Mulan patted Aurora's shoulder, "Don't let your cheeks fall off dear."  
"You said we were girlfriends!"  
"Yes...because we are." Mulan pokes Aurora's arm like a child. Aurora began to giggle, "Just hearing it out loud is...wonderful!" Aurora was so happy she could sing her heart out. Mulan just smiled from making her feel like this; exuberant.

Mulan and Aurora were cuddling on the sofa together. Aurora was laying on her stomach on top of Mulan. It took a few long weeks for Mulan to recover from her accident. Aurora was just listening to Mulan's heartbeat, smiling at their little moment together. Mulan's fingers were lightly scratching Aurora's back as she just smiled. "Mulan?" Aurora mumbles in Mulan's chest. "Heh, yes?" Mulan tries to not laugh from Aurora's tickling. "I was thinking...because we have been together forever..." Aurora begins to drag on her words. "I was thinking..." Mulan waits patiently for Aurora to tell her what she wanted. "Well, I've been reading up on this thing..." Aurora began to blush then tries to hide her face in Mulan's chest. "Aurora..." Mulan pokes Aurora's sides making her squirm and laugh. "What were you thinking?" Mulan asks with a soft smile, hoping she will tell her soon or later. "I want us to have a baby." Aurora's beautiful smile gleamed in Mulan's face, her cheeks rosy red, her deep sea-blue eyes pierced the very soul of Mulan. _A baby...!?_


End file.
